


Diving Into New Love

by Anonymous



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Diving Into New Love

Kurt looked outside his window and noticed a new family was moving in next door. He sighed and sat back on the worn couch next to his best friend Krist, who was pretty much like a brother to him. He didn’t have anyone else but Krist, they told each other everything and were always there for one another. Of course Kurt still lived with his parents, but they pretty much took to ignoring him as much as possible. They fought a lot too, and sometimes it scared Kurt. He was afraid that his father would leave and forget about them, and move onto a new life. He’d find a new son, daughter and wife. Kurt didn’t want to think about that so he pushed the thought away. 

“So what’s going on out there?” Krist asked as he crossed his long legs and took a swig of his coke. 

“Someone’s moving in next door.” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh. It wasn’t like Kurt hated people who moved into the neighborhood, but whenever someone new came around his mother would invite them over for dinner. Kurt didn’t like to have dinner with families because he was ashamed of his parents, they acted so happy and perfect around everyone else but when it’s just them they fought and screamed. 

“Let’s bake them a cake and take it over so we can meet them.” Krist suggested, a bright smile on his face in hope. 

Kurt let out a chuckle, “Krist we’re not girls.” 

“So?” Krist said, shrugging his shoulders and giving the blond a ‘duh’ face. 

“Well we don’t just bake cakes, and anyways I’m not interested in meeting them. I’ll be having dinner with them soon.” Kurt said, as he put his feet on the coffee table, his eyes taking to inspecting the dirt on his converse, trying to find something more interesting than the new neighbors. 

“Yeah, but they might have a son… Your age.” Krist said, giving Kurt a knowing look as he nudged his shoulder and winked. 

It was no secret between the friends that Kurt was into guys, but not just any guys, they had to be special ones. 

“Krist, I don’t care. No one would like me anyways.” Kurt mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. 

Krist raised his eyebrows, “And why not?

“Because no one's gay anymore. I mean, it’s really hard to find love when you’re gay.” Kurt informed him, letting his hands fall to his lap. 

“It’ll be alright Kurt, I know someone will come into your life and sweep you off your feet. You’re an amazing guy and any guy would go gay for you. I mean not me… because I’m your best friend and well I’m just gonna shut up before I say something wrong.” Krist rambled, he always had a way of making Kurt feel so much better. 

“How am I awesome?” Kurt asked.

Krist smiled, “Because you dyed your hair red, and you just kick ass. You play guitar, listen to awesome bands… I mean how are you not awesome?

Kurt smirked and gave him a high five, “Thanks man. You make me feel so much better.” 

Krist stood up and stretched, “Well I better be going, your parents will be here soon and I gotta go practice bass. If you need me call, or come over.” Krist said as he wrapped his small friend in a bone crushing hug.

Krist opened the door, giving Kurt a wink as he left. Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend before he heard the back door open then shut. He looked up and saw his mother walking with his younger sister. 

“Kurt, I see we have new neighbors, I want you and your sister to go invite them for dinner tonight.” His mother instructed as she started putting away the groceries. 

“Really mom? Why do I have to go?” He groaned. Kurt’s sister sat down at the table and started eating a sucker, her eyes lingering on Kurt’s small form.?

“Because I want you to. Just please do it for me and get that red dye out of your hair.” She scoffed, he nose turning up in disgust.

“Mom I can’t, I just dyed it yesterday… It’ll probably be there for a while.” Kurt explained.

“You’re such a disgrace.” She sighed, as she shoved the milk jug in the fridge.

“If I’m such a disgrace then why’d you have me?” Kurt lashed out as he punch the table in anger.

His mother looked away from him and ran her fingers through her hair, “Just please go invite them already.”

Kurt cursed under his breath and looked at his sister. “You’re telling them.” He muttered, she gave a nod and followed him outside.

“This is so stupid.” Kurt whined as he followed behind Kimberly, he drug his feet through the grass, every now and then kicking a pine cone that crossed him.

Kim chose to ignore Kurt as she reached the neighbors house, she lifted her first and knocked on the door. 

“Sup?” A girl said as she opened the door, she looked Kim up and down then she looked at Kurt and let out an obnoxious laugh. 

“Nice hair.” She said rolling her eyes and snorting. 

Kurt put on a fake smile, “Thanks slut, nice fat ass.” 

“Who’s at the door?” A boy said, he pushed the girl away and looked at Kurt. 

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the boy, and noticed he looked right into his eyes. 

“So, anyways our mom told us to come over and invite you guys over tonight at six. Be there or I swear I will-“

“Alright, alright, we’ll be there.” The guy interrupted. Kim smiled at him then walked away, back home.

“Sorry about my sister.” Kurt mumbled, he really didn’t know what to say to so he followed Kim back home, the whole way he couldn’t stop the dread he felt about dinner that night, he knew deep down it would be the worst time of his life.

\--

Dave followed behind his sister and mother to their neighbors house, he didn’t really want to go but he did want to see the boy with red hair and blue eyes again. 

“Okay be good now, for me okay?” Virginia said, looking towards her kids, Dave nodded his head right as the boy with red hair came and answered the door. 

“Yeah, come in.” He said, as he moved out of the way, letting the family come into the house. He shut the door and told them to follow him into the kitchen. Dave wished he was in front of his mother and sister so he could walk behind the boy. 

The group walked into the kitchen and sat down, the boy sat down beside his sister and mother. Dave did the same but kept looking towards him. It was pretty silent the whole time they ate, but finally the ice was broken. 

“Well this is my son Kurt, and this is my daughter Kim.” Wendy said, pointing to each of her children.

Dave looked into Kurt’s eyes again, thankfully the boy didn’t notice. He was so beautiful, Dave just couldn’t look away from him. His facial features were just too perfect to him. Dave thought his read hair matched him perfectly and it looked absolutely sexy on him. 

Dave wondered what Kurt’s real hair color was… 

Virginia smiled, “This is my son David, and my daughter Lisa.” introducing them. She continued to talk but Dave wasn’t paying enough attention, he was too busy getting lost in Kurt’s pools of blue. 

He got snapped back into reality when he heard his mother say, “Lisa and Kurt are the same age, maybe they could go out sometime.” Anger his Dave, his sister always got everything she wanted, every guy Dave had liked she dated and that really pissed him off. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Kurt added, his voice bored and unimpressed. Dave felt relief rush through him. He felt like pushing his sister down and saying “Ha ha!” but of course he didn’t. 

“Well I have to go mom.” Kurt said, as he pushed his chair back and stood up. 

“And where are you going?” She asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Kurt slipped on a jacket and replied, “Out with Krist.” 

Dave felt a little disappointed, he hoped Krist isn’t Kurt’s boyfriend. His eyes saddened as he watched Kurt leave without a goodbye. 

“It’s getting late, we really should be heading back home kids.” Virginia said. Lisa rolled her eyes and Dave gave her a nod. Just as they were starting to leave Kurt’s sister pulled Dave aside. 

“Okay either you’re stupid or you think my brother is the sexiest thing ever.” she whispered, making Dave’s whole face go red in embarrassment. “Well, do you like my brother or not?” she asked. 

Dave raised his eyebrows, “I don’t know.” he whispered back. 

Kim nodded, “Okay well hang out with him and think about it. He’s pretty cool and yeah, he’s gay. Make fun of him and I’ll kick your ass. And no, Krist isn’t his boyfriend, it’s his best friend, and don’t tell my mom Kurt’s gay or I’ll beat you with a brick.” She informed. 

Dave laughed and nodded, “Alright.” Kim smiled and moved out of the way so he could leave. Dave could only think that she must really love her brother.


End file.
